It is desirable that a mobile radio system has a large traffic handling capacity and a high degree of coverage. The traffic handling capacity for a mobile radio system depends i.a. on the number of available radio channels and how effectively these channels can be utilized. It is known to provide several radio base stations having small coverage areas, also called cells, close to each other within a mobile radio system. Then, available radio channels can be utilized in a more efficient manner for handling traffic peaks within a restricted geographical area than if radio base stations having large coverage areas are arranged far from each other within the mobile radio system. The coverage area is the area within which a call is established. Thus, the provision of many radio base stations close to each other can increase the capacity in a mobile radio system. Two radio base stations with such overlapping coverage areas can not however normally use the same radio channel for communication with different mobile terminals which is true for e.g. mobile radio systems implemented in TDMA technology and FDMA technology.
When a mobile terminal has a communication link established to a first radio base station (below also called active radio base station and its associated cell is in analogy herewith called an active cell) and moves from the area that is covered by said first radio base station to another area which is covered by a second radio base station, a new communication link has to be established between the mobile terminal and the second radio base station. This is automatically controlled by the mobile radio system and the method is denoted handover or hand-off.
Comparatively much signaling is required in the mobile radio system in connection with handover. This means that the radio system is loaded every time handover is to be performed. Therefore, it is desirable to avoid having to perform unnecessary handovers.
Due to the presence of radio shadows caused e.g. by variations in the terrain, there can be islands in a cell belonging to one radio base station where the radio signal of the radio base station of another cell is stronger. If enough signal strength can be offered without handover being performed to such an island, it is disadvantageous to perform such a handover. If handover is avoided to said islands, the signaling in a radio system is reduced and thereby a lower load on the mobile radio system is obtained.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,081 an apparatus and a method are described for performing handovers. The object of the method is to avoid performing handovers to radio base stations which would not be optimal to perform handovers too. Signal strength measurement is carried out on handover candidate radio base stations and their neighbouring radio base stations. Candidate radio base stations are the radio base stations to which it is possible for a mobile to perform a handover to if needed. Neighbouring cells to a cell are the cells that surround this cell. A calculation of a weighted average value of measured signal strength for candidate radio base station and its neighbouring radio base stations is carried out for all candidate radio base stations. The signal strength of the neighbouring radio base stations are multiplied by a weight factor preferably equal to 0.5 in the calculation. The calculated weighted average values for the candidate radio base stations are compared. The radio base station having the highest weighted average value is selected to handle an ongoing call.